Consistently Inconsistent
by rachcorleone
Summary: “Aw, baby, eu sinto muito.” David afasta sua cabeça do tórax de Pierre e o olha. O maior engole seco. “Não me chame assim.” -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em: **27/01/2008

**Autora: **Spurnd

**Capítulo Único**

A porta da frente se abre e David se levanta do chão da sala de estar em um pulo, as meias soquetes batendo contra a madeira – seus livros agora esquecidos numa pilha – enquanto ele corre como se sua vida dependesse disso e sufoca Pierre num abraço entusiasmado.

Pierre, seu casaco gelado, aprecia o gesto e corresponde o abraço, seus braços instantaneamente envolvendo a cintura fina de David, ri contra seus cabelos negros e pergunta, "Sem aulas para os feriados?"

E David assente excitadamente, seu sorriso crescendo enquanto ele fica na ponta dos pés e puxa o rosto de Pierre para perto do seu. "Eu tenho te esperado desde o meio-dia." Ele o informa, o bico quase se formando exceto por Pierre o parar a tempo, pressionando suas bocas juntas, David sorrindo em meio ao perfeito beijo agora, enquanto ele pega as mãos de Pierre e as leva até sua bunda.

Pierre a aperta afetuosamente e retira as mãos de lá, sua face corada enquanto ele chuta a porta atrás de si, batendo-a. Seu olhar fixo devora David, em suas boxers e meias, e uma das camisetas de menor tamanho de Pierre.

"Duas semanas, sem aula." David ofega, um tom sapeca em sua voz. "O que você acha que devemos fazer?", a luz na sala refletindo em um de seus piercings.

Pierre encolhe os ombros, sua língua passeando sobre o lábio inferior para capturar os restos de saliva de David, uma das mãos ainda nas costas do menor. "Eu não sei. Transar?" e David ri e gira os olhos.

"Parece uma boa idéia."

"Você acha?" Pierre sorri malicioso, pegando o pulso de David e beijando sua palma ternamente.

"Uh-huh" David murmura, beijando o canto dos lábios do maior, então sua bochecha, e finalmente sua orelha. Pierre não acha que é possível ficar excitado tão rápido.

Deixando sua pasta de lado, ele permite que David o arraste até a sala de estar, onde agora há uma árvore, levemente torta, mas ainda assim, uma árvore de natal, e Pierre abre um sorriso largo para David, agarrando-o pela barra da sua camiseta branca e beijando-o fortemente, deslizando sua língua para o interior da boca do menor, que geme e agarra o botão da calça do maior.

Pierre está segurando o rosto de David em suas mãos, beijando-o profundamente, quando David se afasta um pouco, suas mãos dentro dos bolsos traseiros de Pierre.

"O que foi?"

"Lubrificante. Eu tenho que pegar um pouco." David o informa, corando. Pierre ri, o beija de novo, longa e fortemente, e o deixa ir, observando com diversão como David corre até o quarto que eles dividem para achar o tubo de lubrificante.

Quando David volta, ele já está sem seu agasalho e camiseta, deixando David a lutar freneticamente pelo botão de seus jeans.

"Sofá." David diz, e Pierre tira seus sapatos, meias e se move para deitar de costas no sofá. David sorri malicioso. "Deus, eu senti sua falta na faculdade hoje." Sua voz sai meio ofegante enquanto que ele se arrasta até Pierre e atrita suas ereções ainda vestidas. "Como foi o trabalho?"

Pierre geme enquanto David continua se movendo contra ele, sentindo o calor do tecido contra sua crescente excitação. "Oh, você sabe, a mesma porra de sempre."

David assente, mas ele não está ouvindo realmente. Pierre tira seus jeans e David os tira de cada perna. Então tira as boxers também, a dele e a de Pierre.

"Sem preliminares essa noite, okay, babe? Eu quero ser fodido. Agora!" ele grunhe e Pierre luta contra uma risada. David fica muito sexy com sua camiseta branca e seu cabelo emaranhado contra sua face enquanto ele joga o lubrificante para Pierre.

"Vamos lá, rápido." Ele se contorce, remexendo-se desconfortavelmente quando Pierre demora o maior tempo possível para lubrificar seu membro e quando ele coloca o lubrificante de lado, David já está se ajeitando sobre o pênis do maior.

Os dentes de David contra seu lábio inferior, testas franzidas e o aperto dos músculos do menor o envolvendo – é o bastante para fazer Pierre querer virar David de quatro e o foder sem escrúpulos, exceto por David tentando se acostumar e quando ele consegue – "_Oh!_" É _tão_ bom.

E, então ele choraminga, olhos fechados, Pierre investindo nele e David indo para baixo.

"Pierre, porra, porra, oh Deus, sim," David está gemendo, levando Pierre fundo com suas pernas de ambos os lados dele e então, "_Merda._"

Pierre deixa sua a cabeça encostar-se no braço do sofá, perdido no prazer que David está lhe proporcionando, e ele pensa por um segundo que deveria se preocupar com as necessidades de David, sua excitação passando despercebida.

Pierre alcança o pênis dele, masturbando-o um pouco, e David para de ser mover completamente, suas pálpebras tremendo sob a sensação e sua boca entreaberta. Ele deixa escapar um gemido estrangulado e pousa ambas as mãos no tórax de Pierre para se erguer, "Ungh" ele grunhe, "Pie, Pie, _Pie_." e, então se perde em outro gemido alto quando Pierre, torturantemente, corre a mão por seu pênis, apertando a glande.

Ele ergue seus quadris e se empurra contra o menor, um pouco a princípio e quando David faz um barulho choroso, ele faz de novo, empurrando-se mais forte e masturbando-o mais rápido.

"Pie, oh Deus, oh Deus, não pára, bem aí." David já está trêmulo e suas mãos estão em cada lado da cabeça de Pierre, enroladas ao redor das orelhas dele ternamente e sua face está começando a corar num adorável tom rosado.

"Você realmente está ficando bom nisso," Pierre diz a ele, sua voz quase sufocada assim que David se comprime ao seu redor.

"Pode crer que eu... Oh, _oh Deus!_"

"Deus, eu amo quando você grita como uma garota." Pierre geme, seus olhos girando e David escolhe ignorar isso, se empurrando de novo e de novo contra o pênis do maior, seu lábio inferior preso entre seus dentes e seus braços tremendo.

"Fuck, yes... Só mais um pouco, Pierre."

Pierre investe mais algumas vezes e é tudo o que faltava para David atingir seu limite, sua essência agora toda na mão e peito de Pierre e Pierre vem logo depois, dentro dele, enchendo-o com seu calor. David deixa um suspiro satisfeito escapar e envolve seus braços ao redor do maior, enterrando o rosto nos seus cabelos enquanto Pierre acaricia suas costas afavelmente.

Depois de alguns segundos, Pierre finalmente se solta de David e sorri largamente para ele, mas sem sair de dentro dele, não ainda. "A melhor rapidinha de todas." Ele comenta, olhos cerrados e trêmulos. "Agora, venha aqui e me deixe te beijar, lindo."

David gira os olhos e se inclina para beijá-lo, Pierre movendo sua língua e David gemendo dentro de sua boca. Ele leva uma mão para deslizar entre os cabelos do menor, e é somente quando David sente uma repentina viscosidade em sua bochecha que ele percebe, mortificado, o que Pierre havia feito.

"Você me enganou, seu patife!" David ofega, olhos se arregalando enquanto ele agarra a peça de roupa mais próxima, que era o agasalho de Pierre, e a usa para esconder seu cabelo. "Seu filho da puta! Agora eu tenho que lavar meu cabelo de novo!"

"Oh, pare de ser tão mulher, David." Pierre ri e o agarra para si novamente, tentando roubar um beijo, mas David não ia ceder. Ele desliza para fora de Pierre rapidamente, agarrando suas boxers e vestindo-as.

"Mas Pierre! Isso é um comportamento intolerável! Como se sentiria se eu "gozasse" no seu cabelo?"

"Eu acharia sexy." Pierre diz a ele, agarrando uma toalha próxima e se limpando.

"Você _é_ nojento." David zomba, tremendo enquanto ele anda na direção do banheiro.

"Bem, David, você gosta que eu lamba _seu_...! Então, eu acho que nós estamos quites."

"Não, eu não gosto!" David cora e sai, resmungando obscenidades sob o fôlego, sua voz baixando levemente. "Eu vou colocar veneno no seu jantar hoje. Não fique surpreso se você começar a engasgar."

Pierre rola seus olhos, chamando-o. "Se você vai tomar banho, ao menos me leve com você!"

David volta e dá o dedo do meio, o agasalho de Pierre ainda cobrindo sua cabeça. "Não essa noite, bundão. Você acabou com o clima."

Pierre faz um movimento para pegar David e o menor, com os olhos arregalados, guincha, rapidamente projetando-se para fora da sala. Pierre ri, diz afetuosamente, quase como se estivesse pensando em voz alta. "Bichinha."

[…]

David fica no banho por uma hora, enquanto Pierre se ocupa entornando uma taça de vinho. Ele senta-se na sala de estar, completamente vestido; arrumando os livros de David, que ficaram no chão, e os coloca cuidadosamente na prateleira.

A árvore, que ele supõe que David tenha trabalhado por toda a tarde, nunca o faz parar de sorrir, ainda que ela chame sua atenção quando ele tenta olhar novamente para o sofá. Há uma pequena caixa com enfeites natalinos meio abertos sob o pé da árvore, e apenas quando Pierre está para fazer um pouco da decoração da árvore, David aparece do quarto, com um pijama macio e um suéter marrom antigo, de tamanho grande e revelando sua clavícula.

"Eu gosto da árvore." Pierre tenta, embora seu olhar fixo esteja na direção David. David sorri, encolhe os ombros, aceita a tentativa de Pierre e não diz nada sobre mais cedo. "Obrigado. Eu a consegui de graça. Dormi com o cara da loja e ele me deu a árvore, se oferecendo até para trazê-la aqui em cima. Bem radical, huh?"

Pierre o encara. "Mesmo?"

"Não." David rola os olhos, anda provocantemente até ele, ou o que Pierre pensa é irrelevante, porque ele acha tudo sobre David extravagante, excitante. David afasta a taça dele e suspira alto. "Era pra guardar o vinho para quando meus pais chegassem para o Natal. Não era para você beber tão cedo." David toma um pequeno gole e continua a olhar para o maior.

"Desculpe. Eu esqueci. Não consegui me controlar. Não tem cerveja no frezer." Ele pega a taça de David e olha fixamente para a árvore novamente. "Vamos lá, vamos decorar a árvore, e aí vamos jantar."

David pisca. "Eu, uh, esqueci de pedir comida chinesa. E não tem mais nada na geladeira." Ele franze o cenho. "Pelo que eu me lembro, você fez seus amigos comerem toda a comida na última vez que eles vieram."

Pierre bufa. "Bem, se alguém não se esquecesse de fazer compras, eu provavelmente não teria que alimentá-los com feijão e gelatina."

"Era uma _boa_ gelatina, imbecil."

"Quem dá gelatina para seus amigos?"

David pausa, então engole seco e se joga num amontoado sobre o sofá, os braços cruzados e os olhos brilhando furiosamente, resmungando sob a respiração sobre a produção de gelatina e como haviam pessoas morrendo de fome em algum lugar do país.

Então, depois de um tempo, ele se acalma enquanto Pierre se senta perto dele, o sofá afundando sob o peso de Pierre, sua cabeça descansando em seu ombro enquanto ele deixa escapar um suspiro profundo.

"Nós estamos fazendo isso de novo, não é?" David pergunta com a voz baixa, sentindo Pierre passar um braço ao redor do seu ombro.

Pierre abafa a risada, falhando, e então beija a orelha do menor. "Sim."

"Ah, Deus." David diz, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. "Mas eu pensei que apenas casais casados brigavam por causa das compras?"

"Talvez eu devesse te pedir pra casar comigo, então?"

"Cala a boca."

Eles ficam em silêncio novamente e o olhar fixo de Pierre pousa na árvore vazia.

"Nós realmente devíamos começar a decorar ou algo assim, Dave. O Natal será em alguns dias e tudo o que temos é esse torto e vazio pinheiro. E você disse que seus pais estão vindo para o Natal?"

David o olha. "Sim, eles estão. De fato, eles estão vindo de Lisboa apenas para nos visitar."

"Mas eles fazem isso todos os anos desde que nós começamos a namorar." Pierre bufa. "Que diferença isso faz?"

"Se você está querendo a aprovação deles, não devia reclamar."

"Eu preciso da aprovação deles para quê?", Pierre provoca, cutucando-o sob as costelas e David, terrivelmente sensível à cócegas, se contorce pra longe dele, se esforçando para não rir. "Eu já sei que você é gostoso pra mim. Se seus pais gostam de mim ou não, está fora de questão."

"Você é muito seguro de si, Bouvier."

"Não é o que você diz quando eu..." David não dá tempo para Pierre terminar, porque ele já está enlaçando suas pernas ao redor do maior, beijando-o profundamente, investindo contra ele, seus dedos se esgueirando para dentro da calça jeans do mesmo.

Pierre geme, uma mão subindo para espalmar a bunda de David, mas antes que isso fique mais sério, David se afasta e salta para o telefone para pedir uma pizza, já que eles não têm comida.

Pierre amaldiçoa. "David! Isso foi malvado!" e ele percebe que sua voz é, na verdade, uma horrível imitação de David choramingando e prontamente se cala, piscando e confundindo a si mesmo.

Meia hora depois, David encontra-se sentando no chão, observando Pierre decorar a árvore. Suas pernas estão cruzadas abaixo do corpo e ele está bebericando chocolate quente numa das canecas que o escritório de advocacia do pai de Pierre presenteara durante ocasiões especiais, com o emblema da corporação estampado, e o nome da família. David gosta de bufar arrogantemente pra isso, não por causa do logotipo maltrapilho, com qualquer tipo de lema escrito sob ele, mas porque a família de Pierre é tão odiosamente rica. Não, na verdade, odiosa _e_ rica. Uma parte dele é, na verdade, feliz que Pierre não se importasse se ele estava sem dinheiro e dependendo dele, na maioria das vezes, para pagar a mensalidade da faculdade.

Quando Pierre coloca o último enfeite, ele dá um passo para trás para admirar seu trabalho e sorri para si mesmo, depois para David, que está sorrindo de volta.

"Está bonito." David diz a ele, oferecendo um gole de sua caneca, que Pierre recusa. "Nós temos uma árvore agora. Venha cá e me deixe abraçar você!"

Pierre sorri largamente, puxando-o pelas mãos para se levantar e eles se abraçam brevemente, Pierre cambaleia um pouco e morde a orelha de David. O menor arrepia e dá uma risadinha. "Mmmm… Isso é bom."

"Yep. Pode apostar."

"Você gosta da árvore?"

"É claro. Obrigado por escolhê-la. Eu não teria tempo. Com o trabalho e tudo." Pierre murmura.

"Era para termos escolhido juntos, mas você tem ficado trabalhando até mais tarde. Eu percebi que desde que o Natal é em alguns dias, eu deveria escolher sozinho."

"Aw, baby, eu sinto muito."

David afasta sua cabeça do tórax de Pierre e o olha. O maior engole seco. "Não me chame assim."

"O quê? Baby?"

"O que você acha, idiota? É claro que é baby!"

"Por que não? Eu acho que se adapta muito bem a você." Pierre ri, beijando a testa do menor. David faz bico. "Mas isso é terrivelmente submisso."

"E daí? Você é meu submisso."

David bufa. "Me chame de baby mais uma vez e eu vou cortar seus testículos fora."

Pierre endurece o corpo. "Uhm. Bastante justo. Quer vinho?"

David encolhe os ombros, pensativo. "Tente misturar com chocolate quente, vamos ver com que gosto fica." Pierre o olha. "_Anda._", o menor pede. "Vamos experimentar!"

"A última vez que nós _experimentamos_ algo, eu saí com o nariz quebrado." Pierre resmunga baixinho. David ergue uma sobrancelha perfeita. "O que foi que você disse?"

"Nada, baby." Pierre sorri largamente, dentes apertados, docemente.

David bufa sarcasticamente. "Oh, agora você vai pagar por isso!". E então David pula no maior, pegando Pierre de surpresa, fazendo as costas dele baterem no chão de carpete. Uma luta corpo a corpo, seus membros entrelaçados e David dá risadinhas enquanto puxa a camiseta de Pierre, rasgando-a, a camiseta favorita do maior, seus dedos arranhando a pele sob a mesma, e Pierre, rindo, troca as posições, parando com as pernas abertas em cada lado do corpo de David e então prendendo seus braços acima da cabeça. "Eu finalmente te tenho aonde eu te quero."

"Pierre Charles Bouvier, você copiou isso de uma música?"

"Isso... Isso é altamente irrelevante."

"Eu não vejo como." David murmura, sem fôlego, assim que Pierre se pressiona contra ele, brincalhão. "Você é impossível. E brega! Eu não posso acreditar que você é do tipo que copia músicas!" David estoura em risadas, seu estômago ondulando sob Pierre, que rola seus olhos, apesar das bochechas corarem. "Cala a boca."

"Me beija."

E Pierre sorri amavelmente, curvando-se para pressionar seu nariz contra o lado da bochecha de David, absorvendo a combinação única de shampoo, sabonete e aroma natural do menor da pele dele. "Eu amo você." Ele diz, incapaz de expressar apenas como se sente, e David sorri quando Pierre se afasta um pouco, enlaçando suas pernas ao redor do maior e ameigando a bochecha dele. "Amo você também."

Então, Pierre o beija e eles deitam-se lado a lado, alguns minutos com a cabeça de Pierre deitada no tórax do menor e seus membros enlaçados enquanto eles esperam a comida.

"Você esqueceu a estrela." David murmura, enquanto acaricia os cabelos de Pierre, olhando para a árvore.

"Nós vamos colocá-la juntos, mais tarde." Pierre o assegura.

David belisca a orelha do maior afetuosamente e Pierre, sentindo-se extravagantemente carinhoso, segura a mão de David e beija cada dedo.

[...]

A pizza chega depois de mais quinze minutos. David flerta com o entregador, desejando a ele um feliz Natal e o cara sorri de volta, inclinando-se contra o batente da porta, rindo odiosamente como se isso fosse alguma brincadeira engraçada. Ele está falando alguma coisa sobre tráfego quando Pierre bate a porta com força na cara dele e não dá nenhuma gorjeta.

"Eu estava falando com ele." David faz bico, bufando de raiva, voltando para a sala de estar, trazendo a caixa consigo.

"_Não_, eu acredito que a palavra que você está procurando é flertando." Pierre diz formalmente, pegando os pratos na cozinha e colocando-os no sofá. "Flertar e falar são duas coisas diferentes, Dave."

David deixa escapar um bufo irônico. "Você não confia em mim com ninguém." Então gira os olhos. "Não é como se eu fosse pular nele no minuto que você dá as costas! Pierre, eu devo lembrá-lo que, ao contrário de você e seus amigos entusiasmados, eu não sou e nunca vou ser selvagem. Eu tenho senso de decoro, obrigado. E, além do mais, o entregador tem um problema de acnes. Nojento. De todo modo, eu ainda escolheria você a ele." David sorri largamente apenas para dar mais ênfase e senta-se no braço do sofá.

"Nossa, que consolo." Pierre replica, balançando a cabeça. Eles terminam o jantar meia hora depois, os restos são colados num prato dentro da geladeira. O resto da noite se passa em silêncio, no sofá com a TV ligada no CSI, o programa favorito de David, porque ele afirmava que era o seriado mais racional na televisão, o próximo Law And Order, o qual Pierre não é muito aficionado.

Pierre ignora, entretanto, porque ele está muito cansando para assistir o que ele quer, e se ele argumentar mais um pouco, David provavelmente vai começar a discutir sobre a falta de estímulos intelectuais na televisão desses dias, então eles apenas assistem TV juntos, as luzes baixas com os pés de David apoiados nos joelhos de Pierre enquanto os dois permanecem um em cada extremo do sofá – David, na verdade, deitado no sofá, a cabeça apoiada no braço do mesmo, enquanto Pierre sentava na outra ponta e brincava com os pés do menor.

Depois do programa, David decide ir para o quarto. Pierre desliga a televisão e joga o controle na mesa, David coçando as costas a caminho do quarto e Pierre não pode fazer nada, a não ser dar um tapa na bunda do menor. David gira para encará-lo, embora cansado, e Pierre o levanta em seus braços, murmurando. "Vamos lá. Deixe-me levar você.", o que ele sabe que David detesta.

Mas David está muito cansado, talvez por causa do sexo ou da longa tarde que ele passou esperando por Pierre e levando a árvore para o apartamento – algo que Pierre ainda está curioso sobre –, porque o olhar raivoso some e aí vem o bico dele, terrivelmente adorável, enquanto ele descansa seu queixo no ombro do maior, assentindo. "Mas apenas essa noite." Ele acrescenta, deixando Pierre ter idéias de que pode carregá-lo quando isso o agrada. David não gostava de sentir como se ele fosse a mulher da relação, apesar de que Pierre acha que isso já está óbvio. Ainda assim, o maior não diz nada, mesmo que David esteja agindo estranhamente pegajoso e quando ele o coloca de costas na cama, David está sorrindo pra ele, dizendo. "Eu senti sua falta o dia todo.", enquanto se enfia sob as cobertas.

Pierre não diz nada, tirando suas meias e se juntando a ele, pressionando-se contra as costas de David, seus braços ao redor de sua cintura e seu nariz no cabelo dele. "Nós devemos pegar alguma comida amanhã. Fazer compras." Ele murmura e David concorda distraidamente.

"Yeah, me lembre disso, okay?"

"Claro." Pierre murmura, sufocando um bocejo e se fazendo confortável. David estica o cobertor em cima dos dois e vira de costas, então eles estão em conchinha, suas curvas se moldando tão perfeitamente, que em alguns minutos ambos já estão dormindo.

[…]

"David!". Não é assim que David quer acordar. Nem é esse o som que ele quer acordar ouvindo também, a profunda lamúria vinda de Pierre. "David, não temos café!"

David grunhe e rola na cama, no lado dele. "Corra até a loja, então." Ele diz por cima do ombro, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro que ainda cheira à detergente e Pierre.

Pierre rola os olhos. "Acorda, anda. Me arranje café."

"O que eu pareço pra você? Seu escravo? Consiga seu próprio maldito café." David olha choroso pra Pierre, que está segurando um baixo preto, com uma faixa nitidamente ao redor dele. David pisca, tosse, olha raivoso para Pierre, então olha fixamente para o baixo e seu queixo cai, todas as expressões mudando para um sorriso entusiasmado.

"Isso é... Oh, Deus." Ele nem mesmo pode formar sentenças coerentes, jogando a coberta de lado, tirando o baixo das mãos de Pierre – seus joelhos na cama – e suspira ruidosamente.

"Wow, Pierre, isso é, _como você sabia_? Ah, Deus, eu espero que você não tenha gastado muito dinheiro comigo. _De novo_. Como no Natal passado. Pierre, isso é…" ele coloca o baixo de lado, na cama e fica em pé, engolindo e sorrindo largamente, dentes perfeitos, um sorriso adorável que fez o maior instantaneamente se encantar. "Muito obrigado." David o olha alegremente, enlaçando os braços ao redor de Pierre, e então as pernas e, no minuto seguinte, o estava beijando, na testa, no nariz, todos os lugares. Pierre ri e o segura pelas pernas, beijando-o de volta e sorrindo. "E isso não é tudo."

"O quê? Eu tenho um anel também?"

"Não, melhor. Mas você vai ter que esperar até o Natal."

"Aw." David faz bico, então o beija no nariz. "Mas obrigado, de qualquer forma. Você realmente não deveria. Você me faz sentir mal. Eu sou horrível com presentes. Lembra-se do Natal passado?"

"E você me deu um suéter?"

"Que você odiou, a propósito, e deu para um morador de rua!"

"Ele precisava mais do suéter do que eu. E, além do mais, não machuca dar amor no dia de Natal."

"Que seja. Você odiou meu presente."

"Eu não preciso de presentes. É meu trabalho te encher constantemente de presentes caros."

"E o que eu tenho que fazer em retorno?"

"Nada!" Pierre diz, e David lança um olhar que diz, _Mesmo?_. Pierre encolhe um único ombro e eles dividem um curto beijo. "Okay, bem, você senta num canto e fica bonito."

"E?"

"E me deixa te comer."

David ri. "É o que eu queria ouvir."

Pierre deixa David descer, e os pés dele batem contra o chão. "Estamos ficando pesados."

Mostrando a língua. "Cale a boca. O único que está ganhando peso aqui é você."

"Você está dizendo que eu estou gordo?"

"Claro que não." David sorri inocentemente, pegando o baixo da cama. "Porque se você estiver, eu pensaria duas vezes. Eu ainda tenho o recibo do baixo."

"Aw, eu gosto do meu homem cheinho, Pie. Então... Sem preocupações." E ele fica na ponta dos pés, beija a bochecha de Pierre, a mão do maior enlaçando ao redor de sua bunda novamente.

"Você ama minha bunda."

"É o que nos mantém juntos, Dave."

David o olha. "Isso ofendeu."

Pierre sorri largamente quando ele pega o pulso esquerdo de David em sua mão. "Eu estava brincando." Ele diz, puxando-o para a sala de estar, onde as luzes de natal estavam mantendo o local iluminado. "Vamos lá, toque alguma coisa pra mim, e então nós podemos ir fazer compras."

David sorri largamente e pensa, bem, quão sortudo ele pode ser?

[...]

Às vezes, David se pergunta o que ele fez para merecer Pierre. Ele nem mesmo paga o aluguel e Pierre tem o dinheiro e está ajudando a pagar sua faculdade. Eles se encontraram na biblioteca pública há dois anos: Pierre com sua, então, namorada e David tentando estudar para os testes semestrais, porque seu colega de quarto estava sendo um idiota e decidiu trancá-lo pra fora, porque sua namorada estava lá.

E David lembra disso claramente, porque ele estava muito zangado e o tempo não estava ajudando também. Estava chovendo torrencialmente no lado de fora e ele tinha se esquecido de vestir algo para se proteger. Então, ele estava de pé lá, nos degraus, ainda sob a defesa do telhado da biblioteca pública e estava observando táxis parando e pegando passageiros. Pierre tinha escoltado sua namorada até um táxi, beijado-a na bochecha e acenado um adeus, então ele olhou para cima e viu David.

David zangado com seu bico terrivelmente infantil, e ele sorriu largamente, indo até ele, com seu estúpido guarda-chuva com o estúpido logotipo da empresa e perguntou se David queria dividi-lo com ele e se poderia levar o menor até a calçada para chamar um táxi.

Naturalmente David disse sim e ele viu Pierre mais e mais depois disso. Duas vezes no terreno da faculdade enquanto Pierre esperava sua garota sair das aulas, pequenas conversas, mas nada muito sério e na cafeteria próxima a faculdade, onde Pierre ficava, novamente, para comprar café para sua amável, amável namorada.

O ponto definitivo, entretanto, foi quando David trombou com ele numa festa e Pierre, bêbado – e até hoje David não tem certeza do que ele bebeu, mas é grato pelo que fosse –, o convidou para ir a seu apartamento e eles tiveram uma excitante luta corpo a corpo. Três vezes, se David se lembra corretamente.

Pierre é claro, ainda não familiarizado com sua própria sexualidade, disse que tinha sido coisa de uma noite. Só que, dias depois, eles se viam mais e mais e David freqüentemente se encontrava preso em uma cama bem cara sob um cara auto-declarado hétero.

Os meses seguintes passaram rápido, entretanto. Pierre terminou com sua namorada e visitava David na faculdade e, de algum modo, entre o tempo estudando para as provas e o trabalho de Pierre no escritório de advocacia do pai, eles, bem, se apaixonaram. Pierre disse a David para abandonar seu trabalho como garçom e eles montariam um negócio (David achou isso muito engraçado), Pierre ia ajudá-lo a pagar a mensalidade desde que David o pagasse de volta no futuro. Não havia uma data exata e Pierre lhe deu mais do que tolerância, de fato.

E agora, por algum milagre de Deus, aqui está David, comprando mantimentos e empurrando o carrinho. "Então, nós temos o básico?" Pierre pergunta olhando a lista que o menor fez com lápis colorido. "O que isso diz? Lubrificante?" Pierre passa a lista para ele e David rola os olhos. "Diz… Espera, diz lubrificante. Você escreveu isso?"

"Eu não sei." Pierre encolhe os ombros. "De qualquer modo, seus pais estão vindo pro jantar, certo? Eles não vão ficar, né?"

"Eles provavelmente vão ficar num hotel."

"Eles têm dinheiro o bastante pra isso?" Pierre pergunta preocupadamente. David o olha. "Desde que você começou a pagar minha faculdade, eles subitamente têm dinheiro para tudo."

Pierre ri, corando. "Okay, então, se você diz."

David pausa, lendo atentamente entre os corredores. "Hey, Pie, você acha que devemos pegar "poptarts¹"?"

[...]

"Mamãe ligou essa manhã." David anuncia assim que Pierre pousa sua última xícara de café e deixa o restinho correr pelo ralo junto com a água da torneira.

"O que ela disse?"

David encolhe os ombros, bebericando da sua caneca de chá japonês e ajusta seus óculos na ponte do nariz. Ele olha pra cima, fechando o jornal e pondo-o sobre a mesa de café, sorrindo. "Viagem cancelada. Ela não pôde reservar nenhum vôo para Montreal à tempo. Aparentemente, todo mundo quer vir pra cá essa época do ano."

"Boas novas pra nós, então?" Pierre espera, enquanto pega a toalha de papel e seca suas mãos nelas. David encolhe um único ombro, um brilho nos seus olhos enquanto bebe mais um pouco de seu chá. "Talvez."

"Hm." Pierre finge parar para pensar. E então ele anda até David, tira os óculos dele e o beija forte e intensamente. David esquece o que ele, supostamente, deveria estar dizendo ou fazendo e deixa as mãos do maior deslizarem por debaixo de sua camiseta. Ele ofega ao sentir o frio dos dedos de Pierre e o maior junta suas ereções, David gemendo dentro da boca dele e a mão direita de Pierre espalmando a bunda do menor.

"Talvez devêssemos levar isso para o quarto?"

"Yeah, yeah... Acho que sim." David assente em concordância, ofegando e seus lábios crispando. "Apenas, me deixe terminar o chá primeiro." Ele pega a caneca e Pierre o solta, dando uns passos pra trás com aborrecimento misturado a confusão em sua expressão.

Ele olha para o menor. "Nós estamos prestes a transar e você está preocupado que seu chá ficará gelado?"

"É chá japonês!"

"Eu não poderia me importar menos se fosse chá guatemalteco, David, se eu tiver que te foder enquanto você bebe chá, eu irei!". E isso é tudo o que David precisa ouvir para engolir o líquido rápido e prontamente enlaçar seus braços ao redor do maior. "Okay, terminei. Desculpe. Vamos lá!"

Pierre rola os olhos. "Eu acho que você estragou o clima."

"Oh, estraguei?" David provoca, deslizando sua mão até o bolso traseiro de Pierre e pegando-o pelo colarinho. Pierre sorri. "Okay, agora o clima está de volta."

[...]

"Porra. _Mais uma_ baby." David geme e Pierre dá uma última investida, antes de cair sobre ele, suado e ofegante, cansado.

As pernas de David caem dos ombros do maior e ele está exausto, respirando com dificuldade, a mão de Pierre coberta por seu prazer.

Pierre está para beijá-lo quando David diz numa voz de alerta. "Nem pense em tocar meu cabelo."

[...]

O que Pierre odeia às vezes é que ele esquece um monte de coisas no escritório. E ele odeia o escritório, ou qualquer corporação para esse fim, que havia o cheiro de couro e o pegajoso logotipo da família. Mas seu pai lhe deu uma semana de folga para passar o feriado com David, e ele encantou-se com isso... Esse é o único consolo por agora.

O elevador pára no seu andar e ele anda com o propósito de ir para seu cubículo, colocar todas suas coisas numa caixa pequena, CDs, arquivos e uma caixa pequena envolvida em papel de presente. Ele sorri, pensa, _para David_, e anda de volta na direção do elevador.

"Hey, Pierre." Pierre pára a tempo de ver Chuck acenando pra ele. Eles pegam o elevador juntos, Chuck e ele indo para o mesmo andar. "Então, como vai o patrão?" Chuck pergunta pouco importunamente. Pierre ri. "Que patrão? Não há um!"

"Eu quis dizer… Você sabe." Chuck parece estar um pouco desconfortável em dizer a palavra.

"Oh, você quer dizer David!"

"Yeah, ele. Como ele está?"

"Ele está bem. Yeah. Ele está em casa, na verdade."

"Yeah?"

E eles basicamente falam sobre coisas absurdas como essas. "Hey, espere." Chuck o chama. "Uh, você quer sair pra tomar um café? Eu vou encontrar Patrick e Sebastien."

Pierre encolhe os ombros. "Nah, David está me esperando voltar pro apartamen..."

"Qual é, Pierre, não vai machucá-lo esperar, vai?" Chuck pede. "Além do mais, você gasta todos seus dias com Davis de qualquer modo."

"David."

"Que seja. O ponto é: está na hora de começar a se divertir sem ele. Qual é, noite dos amigos?"

"Eu acho isso um pouco sujo."

"O quê?"

Pierre encolhe os ombros. "Eu não sei. Apenas um café, certo?"

E Chuck sorri largamente, erguendo o polegar. O que era supostamente apenas um café com os amigos acabou sendo algo mais.

Patrick conduziu Pierre numa conversa sobre dar uma festa de Natal no apartamento do moreno e Pierre cedeu.

Primeiro porque seus amigos tinham um ponto. Ele estava passando muito tempo com David e, segundo, porque ele queria ir a uma festa sozinho já faz algum tempo. David nunca estava com ânimo, então Pierre nunca ia.

David estava sempre estudando e convidando seus amigos espalhafatosos e eles eram bem estranhos, fãs da Índia com opiniões fortes sobre o governo e braceletes feitos de contas. Pierre pensou que já era o maldito tempo dele convidar sua própria turma. Sem mais fãs da Índia! Era seu apartamento, maldição, e ele deveria ser capaz de dar festas quando quisesse. Então, com isso, ele vai embora, porque está ficando tarde e ele precisa parar na loja para comprar a estrela para a árvore na sala de estar.

Pierre se despede de seus amigos e Sebastien acena pra ele, Patrick e Chuck falando "Cuide-se, cara!" simultaneamente.

Depois de um tempo, os três se encaram e Chuck dá um gole em seu chá gelado.

Patrick começa, "Ele está dominado." enquanto vê Pierre atravessar a rua.

Sebastien bufa, mas balança a cabeça em concordância. "Yeah. Você pode falar isso novamente."

"Cara," Chuck suspira enquanto coloca sua xícara na mesa. "Esse Davis o tem comendo na palma da mão."

"David." Sebastien o corrige. "O nome dele é David."

"Você tem certeza? Porque eu achei que era algo como Davis ou Beavis ou algo assim?"

"Não, eu acho que Seb está certo." Patrick disse. "É David, Chuck."

Chuck balança a mão em dispensa. "_Bem._ Que seja."

[...]

Três horas depois, Pierre se encontra voltando para o apartamento, segurando sua caixa de coisas consigo e, depois de ter sucesso com a fechadura, depositando-a no chão, perto de seu pé.

Ele chama, "David?" enquanto caminha em direção ao calor da sala de estar, mas David não responde. Ele está sentado no sofá, bebendo chá e recapitulando seu livro de Literatura Americana, nem mesmo dando uma olhada em Pierre quando ele se senta próximo.

"Oi."

"Hey." David diz, não desviando o olhar do livro. Ele bebericou outro gole. "Onde está o baixo?"

"Queimado."

"Isso não é muito engraçado."

"O que eu não acho engraçado é você voltar três horas atrasado."

"Duas horas e quarenta e seis minutos."

"Não comece, Pierre."

Pierre encolhe os ombros e pega os óculos de leitura e o livro de David. O pequeno o encara nervoso e Pierre explica. "Encontrei com Chuck e os caras e, bem, eles queriam tomar café." Como se isso fosse melhor a situação.

"Deve ter sido bastante café, huh? Demorou três horas pra terminar?"

"Duas horas e quarenta e seis..._Umh_, eu sinto muito, Dave. Sexo de reconciliação?"

David começa a sorrir quando Pierre o olha adoravelmente. "Qual é, vai valer a pena! Vou te amarrar ao pé da cama se você quiser!"

David ri e o puxa pelo colarinho para um beijo lânguido. "Desculpe, por mais que eu fosse amar você me amarrar ao pé da cama, não dá. Não agora. Eu tenho uma leitura pra terminar." E David pega outro livro do chão e mostra a capa.

Pierre faz bico, cruzando os braços, sobrancelhas erguidas. "Mas David! Eu estou excitado! Isso é injusto!"

"Okay, agora você está se parecendo comigo." David disse, ainda que horrorizado. "Eu não vou demorar muito, prometo. Peguei emprestado alguns livros de culinária da Lucy, do andar de cima, e pensei que talvez pudesse melhorar minhas habilidades culinárias."

"Oh." Pierre pareceu curioso agora. "Pra quê?"

"Meus pais, lembra-se? Eles estão vindo para o Natal! Eles apreciam comida caseira, não a comida para viagem que você ama comprar."

"Oh, bem, então vá em frente. Leia." Pierre encolhe os ombros indiferente, como se isso não fosse significar nada e se senta na outra ponta do sofá, devolvendo os óculos do menor. David agradece e coloca seus pés no colo de Pierre.

Pierre liga a TV.

David esfrega seu pé entre as pernas de Pierre.

Pierre finge que isso não o afeta até David parar o movimento de seu pé e se arrastar até maior, suas pernas em cada lado do seu quadril e a boca perigosamente próxima a orelha dele.

David não leu muito aquele dia.

E Pierre estava mais que satisfeito.

[...]

É Natal, bem dia 24, e David, para o deleite e surpresa de Pierre, é na verdade, um cozinheiro muito bom. Nada estava queimado (ainda) e a cozinha estava, por algum milagre, intacta.

_David aprende muito rápido_, Pierre pensa enquanto vê David zanzar de um lado para o outro na cozinha, checando o fogão e, então, voltando para a pia para cortar algumas cenouras.

"Por que você está se preocupando tanto em cozinhar? Achei que seus pais não iam mais vir."

"Bem, houve uma mudança de planos." David diz sobre o ombro. "Eu não te contei? Eles finalmente conseguiram um vôo. Por uma estranha chance. Não que eu esteja reclamando. Eles são boa companhia para se ter por perto.

"David, são seus pais."

"Bem, eles são as pessoas mais intelectuais que você jamais encontrou, e eles gostam bastante de você!"

"Eles gostam mais do meu dinheiro, isso sim." Pierre resmunga sob a respiração.

"O que foi que você disse?"

"Nada! Eu disse te amo!"

[...]

O telefone tocou próximo ao meio dia e David grita da cozinha. "Atende o telefone, seu preguiçoso filho da mãe! Estou cozinhando!"

"Yeah, amo você também!" Pierre grita de volta, rolando os olhos e deixando seu computador pela primeira vez em duas horas. Ele pega o telefone, pressiona o botão e resmunga ásperamente. "O que você quer?"

"Hey, Pie! É o Chuck! Ainda estamos de pé pra essa noite, certo?"

Os olhos de Pierre se arregalam. "Em pé para o quê?" então ele se estapeia mentalmente. "Ah, é! A festa, bem veja... Os pais de David estão chegando essa noite e eu não sei se tenho bastante cerveja ou comida ou..."

"Nós providenciaremos! Patrick tem contatos!"

"Yep. Pode crer que tenho."

"Patrick? Você está na linha?"

"É chamado três linhas, cara." Chuck o informa, suspirando.

"Hey, Pie. E aí, cara?"

Pierre pisca. "Certo, então, sobre a festa. Olha, caras, os pais de David são muito..."

"Bem, está confirmado, então." Patrick diz, entretanto, para Chuck. "O cara está completamente dominado."

"Cale a boca, Patrick!" Chuck sibila.

"O quê? Que está dominado?"

"Apenas você!" Patrick diz sarcasticamente.

"Ah, cara." Chuck resmunga sob a respiração, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu não sou dominado! O que, diabos, te deu essa idéia?"

"Pierre! Quem é no telefone?" David chama da cozinha. Os olhos de Pierre se arregalam instintivamente e ele cobre o vocal do telefone com a mão. "Uh, apenas um cara estranho da, uh, TV a cabo!"

"Bem. O que ele quer?"

"Uh, eu vou perguntar!"

"Okay!"

Agradecendo quem quer que tenha inventado o telefone sem fio, Pierre se esconde no banheiro e suspira. "Okay, seu sarcasmo não vai me fazer mudar de idéia. Não vai ter festa!"

"Mas é Natal!" Patrick justifica. "E você nos prometeu!"

"Vocês não ouviram nada do que eu falei há um minuto?"

"Depende. Você estava falando sobre outras coisas também, como o cara da TV e..."

"Chuck?" Patrick choraminga. "Cala a boca."

"Caras! Os pais de David estão chegando essa noite!"

"Pensei que você disse que não era dominado?" Chuck o desafia. "Quero dizer, desde que você está junto com esse Davis..."

"David!" Patrick e Pierre o corrigem ao mesmo tempo, mesmo que Chuck tenha continuado a falar, preferindo os ignorar. "...Que você tem parado de sair conosco. Você está perdendo toda a diversão, Pierre! Você nunca sai. Nunca vai a festas. Sua vida gira em torno de Davi… Seu namorado! É como se vocês fossem casados ou algo assim e, honestamente, você sempre o deixa fazer as coisas do jeito dele! Você não paga a faculdade dele ou algo do tipo? E o aluguel? Cara, ele te tem nas mãos! Você não percebe?"

"David me ama, Chuck. Não seja idiota."

"Ugh," Patrick estremece. "Eu vejo a droga de amor que você tem em retorno."

"A questão é, essa festa vai acontecer, Pie. Você tem que mostrar ao Davis..." Pierre suspira e apenas deixa o erro passar. "... Quem é que veste as calças no relacionamento."

"Exatamente!" Patrick concorda, talvez pela primeira vez na vida com o que Chuck diz. E isso é uma grande coisa, já que esses dois se conhecem desde o jardim de infância.

Pierre suspira, mas uma parte dele está abraçando a idéia. "Sabe? Vocês estão certos. Eu tenho que mostrar ao David quem é o chefe!"

"É isso aí!"

"Não posso deixá-lo passar por cima de mim toda hora!"

"Estou feliz que você tenha percebido!" Patrick diz melodramático.

"Okay, então a festa está de pé?" Chuck pergunta cuidadosamente. Pierre encolhe os ombros. "É claro que sim."

"Eu levo a cerveja!" Patrick oferece.

"Eu levo as prostitutas!" Chuck ri irônico.

"Certo, certo. Eu acho que nós temos que pôr um limite nisso. Sem prostitutas!"

"Ótimo." Pierre não precisa ver o bico de Chuck para saber que ele está lá.

"Então, nós vamos lá pelas sete?"

"Yeah, claro, tragam quem quiser."

"Obrigado, Pierre. Você é o melhor!"

"Você tem certeza sobre a regra de nada de prostitutas?"

"Chuck!"

"Okay. Okay"

Eles se despedem e Pierre suspira duas vezes para si mesmo.

Depois de um tempo, o telefone toca novamente, mas a conversa de antes deixou Pierre um pouco irritado, que quando ele atende, ele rola os olhos.

"Ótimo, se você quer trazer prostitutas, traga-as. Mas você que vai pagar por elas, Chuck!"

"Prostitutas?"

_Porra!_ É a mãe de David do outro lado da linha.

Pierre sente seu sangue congelar. "Uh, hey, senhora Desrosiers. Como a senhora está?"

[...]

"Eu gosto do seu suéter." David sorri enquanto descansa seu queixo no ombro de Pierre. Pierre sorri e se vira, beijando-o no queixo. "Obrigado. Minha mãe me deu Natal passado."

"Eu me pergunto por que você nunca usa nada que eu te dou." David se pergunta em voz alta. Pierre o olha. "Eu não vejo como algemas podem ser usadas no dia a dia."

David ri. "Isso é coisa de sexo."

"Eu sei." Pierre diz, sorrindo largamente, então pausa: "Que horas seus pais vão chegar mesmo?"

"Sete, por quê?"

Pierre lança uma olhadela ao relógio. "Seis e quinze." Ele murmura.

"Yeah," David diz, confuso. "O que tem?"

"Olha, meus amigos estão vindo essa noite. Nós vamos dar uma festa."

"O quê?"

"Não te contei?"

"Não."

Pierre pausa, pega as mãos de David nas suas. "É apenas hoje. Chuck está trazendo algumas pessoas – preferivelmente mais putas do que amigos de verdade, mas espero que não – e nós estamos comemorando. Pat está trazendo a cerveja, Seb... Bem, eu não sei o que ele está trazendo, mas ele vai estar aqui."

"Pierre!" a boca de David se abre e ele puxa suas mãos pra longe do aperto de Pierre. Cruza os braços, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Então, agora seus amigos são mais importantes do que eu?"

"Não, é só que..."

"Eu pensei que tínhamos chegado a um acordo de que receberíamos minha família para o jantar!"

"Acordo?" Pierre sibila. "Que acordo? David, você sempre decide por nós! Até por mim!"

"E você nunca pareceu ter problemas com isso!"

"Você acha que não, mas eu tenho! Eu odeio que você fique tirando proveito de mim!"

"O quê? Você está brincando, certo?" David está furioso. Ou ao menos parece estar. "Então, agora você acha que eu estou te usando?" e os olhos dele estão úmidos e Pierre se sente culpado. "Bem, se é assim, então traga seus amigos! Faça o que quer fazer. Eu não vou fazer parte disso. Não me espere acordado, Pierre. Eu vou levar minha família pra jantar fora!" David pega seu casaco no sofá e Pierre quer correr atrás dele, mas não o faz. Ele está bravo também, mais precisamente consigo mesmo.

E ele grita antes de David bater a porta. "É melhor você não usar meu dinheiro!" mas David já foi. "Feliz natal!" Pierre grita pra ele, e então cai no sofá, de repente atordoado.

Uma olhada no relógio diz que isso é tudo.

Já é seis e meia.

[...]

David dá três passos de cada vez e caminha na noite de dezembro, ele está um pouco ofegante e seu peito está apertado, a visão embaçada. Umidade está em seus olhos novamente e ele tenta afastá-las, mas não pode.

Ele cobre o rosto com as mãos e seus ombros começam a tremer, e ele se senta na escadaria por bons minutos, antes de se recompor, enxugar as lágrimas bruscamente de seu rosto e chamar um táxi.

[...]

Uma hora e meia depois e a festa está completamente badalada. Todos, até mesmo pessoas que Pierre tem certeza que nunca encontrou na sua vida, estavam lá. A música está alta e há garotas de aparência suspeita flertando com caras de aparência igualmente suspeita. Pierre está sentado no sofá, desamparado, com um copo de cerveja na mão, quando Sebastien senta-se próximo a ele.

"Onde está David?" E Pierre olha em direção a ele, porque Sebastien é a primeira pessoa a perguntar-lhe aquilo. Os olhos de Pierre se iluminam, até que ele se lembra do que fez e suspira. "Eu fodi com tudo, Seb."

"O quê? O que você quer dizer?"

"Nós brigamos. Sobre essa festa, porque era para estarmos recebendo os pais dele, mas Chuck e Pat ligaram e me convenceram a não adiar essa festa novamente e agora David se foi e é tudo minha culpa. É Natal e ele pode não voltar novamente, nunca, e eu me sinto um idiota porque dei ouvidos ao Chuck e Chuck nem vale a pena de se escutar, porque, quero dizer, ele perguntou se podia trazer algumas putas e que tipo de pessoa faz isso na véspera de Natal? E agora David está em algum lugar lá fora, e deve estar com frio ou pior, sendo cantado por um mendigo e eu estou aqui sentindo pena de mim mesmo e vendo estranhos furtarem meu apartamento, quando realmente, tudo o que eu queria é me desculpar com David, trazê-lo para casa. E, talvez, nós poderíamos fazer sexo de reconciliação e seria bom e eu lhe daria seus presentes e seríamos felizes!"

Sebastien pisca.

"Eu sou um idiota, eu sei." Pierre cora.

Então Sebastien sorri. "Vê? Eu nem tive que dizer nada." Ele riu, olhando Pierre. "Talvez, você devesse levantar sua bunda daí e trazê-lo de volta."

"Talvez." Uma pausa. "Mas onde David poderia estar?"

"Eu não sei."

Pierre suspira. "Isso é desanimador."

"Eu vou te ajudar a encontrá-lo." Sebastien olha ao arredor, e lança um olhar de nojo para as pessoas se pegando no canto. "Mas, primeiro, você precisa expulsar essas pessoas."

[...]

E Pierre expulsou as pessoas.

"O que é isso? Minha reunião do colegial?" grita, bravo, suas sobrancelhas juntas enquanto ele desliga o rádio e suas visitas param de dançar abruptamente.

"Fora, pessal! Fora! Saiam!"

Ele olha para Jeff, um cara careca da faculdade. "Você também."

Resmungos de reclamação e algumas garotas estranhas gemeram. "Sua festa é uma merda, Pierre!" Patrick franze o cenho. "Feliz maldito Natal!"

"Pra você também!" Pierre diz, girando os olhos. "E obrigado por quase fazer David e eu terminarmos! Eu acho que eu realmente precisava disso!"

[…]

O espírito de Pierre está quebrado quando, depois de duas horas, ele volta para casa de mãos vazias. David não está em lugar nenhum, e ele ligou para todos os restaurantes da cidade e esteve perto de formar uma equipe de busca. Ele odeia a si mesmo por deixar isso acontecer. A temperatura é insuportável nessa época do ano e o lado da cama de Pierre vai estar da mesma forma se ele não fizer nada rápido. Mas seus recursos diminuíram e tudo o que sobrou para se fazer foi sentar-se na escadaria, sua mão entre as pernas para não congelarem.

Seus dentes estão trincando e ele suspira, fitando qualquer lugar. "Pierre? O que você está fazendo aqui?

"David!" Pierre levanta da escadaria e passa ambas as mãos no jeans. "Deus, eu te procurei em todos os lugares. Onde você esteve? Olha, eu sinto muito, eu sei que disse certas coisas, mas eu não quis dizer nada daquilo e eu realmente iria amar receber seus pais para o jantar. Eles são legais e inteligentes e eles são como você, e eu amo você e, porra, nunca mais me deixe de novo."

David cruza os braços, franzindo os lábios. "Meus pais estão num hotel. Nós já jantamos. Eles mandaram um oi."

"Oh," e Pierre se aquieta. "Eles perguntaram por mim?"

David assente. "O que você disse?"

"Que você tinha qualquer coisa do trabalho pra fazer."

Pierre sorri, pesaroso. "Por que você não contou a verdade?"

"Porque eles pensariam que você é um idiota o que, aliás, você era há algumas horas."

Pierre encolhe os ombros. "Me desculpe." Então, ele segura as mãos de David e as aperta. "Eu não acredito que brigamos na véspera de Natal."

"Bem," David suspira. "Merdas acontecem. Só temos que lidar com isso."

David aperta de volta. "Eu queria te dar algo." Ele começa e tira uma caixa do agasalho, uma caixa pequena. Pierre olha curiosamente e a segura próximo à orelha.

"Outra coisa para sexo?" ele brinca.

"Yeah, eu queria te dar mais cedo, mas você estava sendo um idiota, então…"

Pierre abre a caixinha, é um chapéu de papai Noel e ele diz, com um amável olhar no rosto. "Obrigado. Eu realmente gostei."

Pierre sorri.

David sorri de volta e coloca o gorro na cabeça do namorado.

"Eu acho que é minha vez." Pierre anuncia. Ele pega uma caixa de dentro do seu casaco e estende para David.

"O que é?" David murmura, o ar frio se condensando no ar. Pierre encolhe os ombros. "Abra."

David perde um tempo com a caixa, e quando ele a abre há uma chave prata. Seu coração pára de bater por uma fração de segundos e ele olha para Pierre, não conseguindo acreditar, a boca aberta.

"Eu, ah Deus, você está me dando um _CARRO_?"

Pierre encolhe os ombros, corando. "É automático, também."

David ri. "Posso vê-lo?"

Pierre assente e é quando a neve começa a cair. David o olha, tirando alguns flocos de neve de sua face, e ele parece tão feliz, tão excitado, que Pierre se pergunta o que deu nele mais cedo para falar aquele monte de porcarias sobre a pessoa mais maravilhosa de todo o mundo.

"Vamos!" Pierre encoraja quando David pára de andar e aponta o ar ("Olha, está nevando!"), pegando-o pela mão e então eles estão correndo para o estacionamento, neve sendo esmagada sob seus sapatos.

Pierre aponta um Toyota vermelho. "Sua cor favorita."

"Rosa é minha cor favorita."

"Eles não tinham rosa."

David explode em risadas. "Deus, você é único, eu amo você, mas você já sabe disso, certo?"

Pierre faz que sim com a cabeça e parece presunçoso. "É difícil não me amar." David bufa sarcástico e rola os olhos, mas Pierre acha isso fascinante, como David está posicionado, arqueado, uma mão em seu quadril e o menor diz, "Me beija."

Pierre o beija, seus braços enlaçando David, e ele não se importa nada por David estar mantendo-o perto.

"Eu tenho uma idéia." David sorri, ficando na ponta dos pés para murmurar no ouvindo de Pierre, sua mão espalmando as costas do maior. "Vamos batizá-lo."

"O quê?"

"Você tem o gorro de papai noel." David oferece, tentando não rir. "Vamos lá, babe, _é_ Natal."

Pierre balança a cabeça, amolecendo, porque ele percebe que isso não vai machucar e, inferno, é Natal.

E quando eles estão no carro, David em cima dele no banco do passageiro, ele murmura. "Feliz Natal, baby." E David não diz nada sobre o apelido, apenas ofega contra o maior e diz gentilmente, ofegante "Feliz Natal."

Então, não, Pierre não se importa nem um pouco que ele é dominado.

E é Natal, se ele era dominado ou não estava fora de questão de qualquer modo.

**FIM**

-

¹Poptarts é tipo um biscoito que as pessoas geralmente esquentam na torradeira, porque tem um recheio e talz.


End file.
